My Life In Silence
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella is mute. Her friends Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper is used to her not speaking with her voice. She uses a pen and a block, when she wants to speak, and she haven't really had the need to speak, that is before Edward and Alice Cullen, move to Forks. AH


**This story came into my head - as every other story comes to the head - and I wanted to write it, so here it is!**

**If this is your first time reading one of my stories, I just wanted to say; Hello! I'm BellaPlusCandyGivesAlice, in short you can call me Bella! My actual name is Isabelle, one letter different and I would have been a Isabella, so you _can _call me Bella ;)**

**I'm so freaking tired of sick stories, stupid stories, bad stories, and so on, and I think you also am, am I right? So I hope you'll not be disappointed when you read this!**

**I always start with writing the AN, because somehow it makes me become write-able, if you can call it that'**

**Disclaimer:**

Me:** I totally own Twilight and all of its characters! Edward is MINE!**

Stephenie Meyer: **I am here, you know.**

Me: ***gulp* so?**

Stephenie Meyer: **I own everything Twilight.**

Me: **And?**

Stephenie Meyer: **You said that you owned Twilight**

Me: **What're you going to do about it, miss I own everything?**

Stephenie Meyer: **James!**

Me: **You do realize you're calling a fictional character for help, right?**

James: ***strolls into the room* Yes, Stephenie?**

Me:** *Sneaks to back of room, shaking in terror***

Stephenie Meyer: ***smug smile* I was wondering if you could show this girl that she needs to show some respect for the best writer of all time…**

James: **(excited voice) JK Rowling is here?**

Stephenie Meyer: **No, you idiot, I was referring to me!**

James: ***disappointed sigh* Oh…**

**Well let's get on with this!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Hey Bella!" I heard from behind, I turned and saw Rosalie. She was standing with Emmett and Jasper at her side.

I smiled and walked to them, and I raised my hand and waved hello to them.

"So did you have a good weekend, Bella?" Emmett asked smiling. I nodded.

"Good," he was shifting from foot to foot. I found my notebook and pen and wrote; _What did you go this weekend._ He looked at the paper, and smiled brightly.

"Well," he started. He was always like this, asking me first and then waiting for me to ask the same question. It seemed his words didn't have an end, they were just flooding out of his mouth, like a waterfall.

"Why, oh why Bella, did you ask?" Jasper whispered sadly in my ear, I giggled and smiled at him, he was smiling to me too, I shrugged.

"You couldn't help it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I nodded. "You-" he started but got interrupted by Emmett.

"You aren't even listening are you? You can't just ask somebody a question and then, _not _listen to the answer" his eyes were bulking out of his skull, and he was raising his voice.

I shrugged again. There wasn't really much to do around these times. It sucked not to have the ability to talk. I did talk... To myself, not actually talk I just mumbled tings. Not really knowing what I was saying. Nobody heard and nobody knew, that's how I liked to keep it.

* * *

I've heard gossip before, like that one time were they talked about Lauren being pregnant - which turned out to be true - and that one time about Taylor being gay - which turned out to be untrue, because of the rumor of Lauren being pregnant with Taylor's child - but never ever have the gossip been this huge, from all sides I heard about the new students.

"Have you heard about the new students?" Jessica asked me in Spanish, pushing my elbow a bit with her own.

I nodded and looked up from our assignment.

"I've heard they're supermodels," She said proud of her gossip, pushing her chest up smiling.

I then wrote in my notebook, which was placed right so Jessica could read on it; _"Ok..."_

She sighed in annoyances_. _She didn't get a lot of attention from my side, but she **so **wanted to get on Jasper's good side, so she tried to talk to me as much as she possibly could.

"Mike saw them... Or the girl at least, she was walking with Emmett," She told me. Fishing for my attention.

I wrote; _Then I guess I'll see them at lunch?_

"If she doesn't run into somebody els... Then I guess, yeah" She sighed, and I rolled my eyes.

"But, anyway... Bella," she started. "Do you know what Jasper is planning to do this weekend?" She asked.

_Why don't you ask him yourself?_

"Because," she said slowly. "I'm asking you," She smiled a fake smile.

I turned back to the assignment, wrote the last answer, walked up to the teacher with it, and left.

I walked to Jasper's class, and waiting outside as always. He was just like a brother to me, the big brother I never got... I needed him, just as much as he needed me. There weren't a single day of our life from when I turned two that we hadn't been with each other. He knows me better than anybody els, and I him. I know him even better than Rosalie - his twin sister. She lived with their mother until they were eight and their parents got back together.

Finally the bell rang and out, came all the students. When I saw Jasper I smiled to him, and he smiled to me.

"Hey Bells," He said and hugged me. I just nodded my head and smiled to him.

"So," he said as we started walking to the cafeteria. "I guess you've heard about the new student's?" He asked, I sighed a huge sigh, that he just laughed of. He knew that I was sitting with Jessica at my side, **the **gossip girl.

"How did I know?" He asked ironically. We then interned the cafeteria. And then we started to walk to the food line in comfortable silent.

"The usual?" the lunch lady asked as we reached her.

I nodded as did Jasper. I don't know how he did it, but Jasper had gotten the lunch lady to make us the most deliciously bacon sandwich I've ever tasted. And I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know. So I just smiled to her and walked to our table, were Rosalie already sat waiting for us to take our seats, I always sat between Jasper and Rosalie, and then Emmett would sit at Rosalie's side.

Just then Emmett walked in with two people I'd never seen before. A girl and a boy. The girl was very short pitch black hair, pointing everywhere, she was walking like walking on a catwalk, which was very unusual for short girls, she was also wearing very fashionably clothes, and a bright smile placed in her face.

The boy was tall and handsome, with sexy brown hair, but not all brown, there were also a little orange, bronze, and blond in it, original... He was smiling, like a secret smile. His eyes were focusing... on... me... Gosh, did I have something between my teeth! That would be impossible since I haven't eaten anything today.

I shock the feeling of me and looked at Emmett as he started to introduce us.

"This is Alice and Edward Cullen," He said and gestured to the new students.

"Well dah, Emmett! As if we didn't alreaddy knew that," Rosalie snapped, she didn't like new people. She said she just had a problem with her shyness, but I knew better, she didn't want people to close to us, she was afraid of loosing us.

I looked at her, she was glaring at Alice and Edward, I quickly squished her knee, to make her look at me, which she quickly did, and when she did I smiled, making her smile back.

Emmet was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, as he tried not to meet Rosalie's death glare.

"Well this is Jasper Whitlock, my best friend ever since I was three," Emmett smiled, as he gestured to Jasper.

"Hello Alice, Edward" He nodded to both of them, with a serious look on his face. He usually went with Rosalie, they were after all twins.

"This is Rosalie Whitlock, Jasper's twin sister, and my girlfriend" Emmett said pointing to Rosalie, who then took my hand in hers, she could fell what he soon was going to do. She didn't say anything. She just looked at my shirt, biting her glossy lip.

"And lastly this wonderful young lady, Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella," He said proudly, making me blush. I slowly tore my eyes from Rosalie, and looked at Edward and Alice... Well mostly Edward. "I've known her since she was born," Emmett told them.

I smiled to them both, and gave a small wink with the hand Rosalie wasn't grabbing as tough, she was dying.

"Alice and Edward are eating lunch with us today, so erm well... I guess we will go grab some food," Emmett said, and rushed away with Alice and Edward in his heels.

"I can't believe him!" Rosalie hissed, looking up at both Jasper and I, her sky blue eyes, were becoming dangerous dark. "He just walks in and ruing **everything**!" She was clearly very angry, even more angrier then when Emmett had ruined her new D&G skirt, when he accidentally dropped his ice cream all over her, and that says a lot!

I looked at her, and just nodded, I wanted her to know that I understood that she could actually have feelings. She nodded her head as an answer that she understood, but I knew that she didn't fully understand what I meant to say.

"Rosalie," Jasper sighed. He spoke very low. "Can't you just give them a chance?" He asked, he was leaning in to us, so there wouldn't be anyone hear him. She huffed and let a little go of my hand, enough so it wasn't hurting me. I thanked her with my eyes, but she wasn't looking at me: she was glaring right a head, where Emmett sat down with his food on a tray. I didn't even realize that he sat down.

"So, Emmett" Rosalie said, I was surprised that her glare didn't physically hurt him. "Where is the Cullen's?" She asked, raising her eyebrow as she saw that they weren't here. I think I almost saw some hope in her eyes, that she had scared them off.

But then she froze as they came walking to us with extra chairs.

"Of course they need to sit down..." Rosalie mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

* * *

**I didn't know what els to write right now... So here it is, the first chapter of "My Life In Silence" Tell me what you think about the plot, this chapter, and the name of the story in a sweet review?**

**Love to all who have read this!**

**R&R**

**Press The Magic Button**


End file.
